Disc-type projectile toys and sports devices have become increasingly popular during the last few years, partially due to their inherent advantage of being easily carried from one area to another for providing entertainment in a person's own back yard or at picnic grounds, beaches, etc. Probably the best known of these devices is the device sold under the trademark "Frisbee", but other known toys of this type include U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,472 to Kerr; U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,532 to Wilson; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,884 to Dunstand.
Each of these toys is of the type adapted to be thrown or sailed through the air from one person to another with the objects being to maintain flight or "hang" time, increase distance of travel, and/or land the projectile at a given point. Each of the above-named patents include modifications to a basic disc-type projectile directed to improving the aerodynamic characteristics of the air flow path over and around the disc for the objects set forth above. However, none of the above devices are directed to the versatility of the toy, such as that obtained by providing selectively interchangable attachments which may be secured to the disc member for altering the flight pattern of the toy, thereby increasing its versatility and game objectives.